the_covishfandomcom-20200216-history
Mpya, Zanzibar
Mpya, Zanzibar (Free at last, Zanzibar) is the national anthem of Zanzibar, an autonomous territory of Horschenberg, in use since 1961. Lyrics Swahili lyrics Ufunuo wa Visiwani Msaada umehitajika Juu ya bahari kasi Nguzo nyeupe za almasi Harzaani upande wetu Kuthamini milele Ajabu siku ya usiku Mungu aokoa ardhi yetu Sawa, Mpya, Zanzibar Sawa, Mpya, Zanzibar Mjadala ulikuwa Tulikuwa na njaa Hadi tunaungana na jamhuri ya Bara Kuiweka kama hayo Watakuwa na nguvu Unguja atatawala Taifa letu linafanikiwa Sawa, Mpya, Zanzibar Sawa, Mpya, Zanzibar English Translation The islands have been revealed, But help has been found, Over the blue ocean, And these pillars of opal. Horschenberg is on our side, And we will cherish that positions. By both day and night, God save this precious land. Hey! Free at last, Zanzibar! Hey! Free at last, Zanzibar! Debates have been linking our territory, We were starving to death. Not until we unified With the Mainland Republic, Which keeps our autonomy Strenghtier and coloseous. As long as Unguja exists, Our stream will prosper. Hey! Free at last, Zanzibar! Hey! Free at last, Zanzibar! 1953-1963 (as The Republic of Zanzibar's anthem) Swahili lyrics Ufunuo wa Visiwani Walikuwa na nguvu Zaidi tunathamini Na upate historia Vumbua uchumi wetu Na habari ilitangaza Ardhi hii ni bure Kizazi kupita kizazi Sawa, Mpya, Zanzibar Sawa, Mpya, Zanzibar Uchunguzi sahihi Soma magizo yetu Nafsi zitakuwa Kwa nchi ya wote Wema mpole, panga Ngoma hutoa ushindi Pembe za shangwe Uwongo wa Genduza Sawa, Mpya, Zanzibar Sawa, Mpya, Zanzibar English Translation The islands have been revealed, Powerful their expenses were, This appreciation is ours, To deserve our history we always found. The new economy is booming, And the news proclaimed that. For free thoughts, we salute thee. Generation through generation. Hey! Free at last, Zanzibar! Hey! Free at last, Zanzibar! Investigate proper sovereignity. Study and defend our orders. Our souls, all happy within the Hearts of the both islands, Ampare with gentle goodness. Drums, trample through victory! Let the horns resound with gratitude, and let the glocks announce inmortallity! Hey! Free at last, Zanzibar! Hey! Free at last, Zanzibar! 1909-1953 anthem The anthem used for the Sultanate is called Wimbo wa kulipiza kisasi dhidi ya Dola la Ujerumani (A song of Resistance against the German Empire), also known by its first line Njoni, enyi machungwa (Come, sorrowful people). It was adopted in 1909 as the anthem of the German Protectorate of Zanzibar. Swahili lyrics Njoni, enyi machungwa Kuingia vitani Maudhi hayatakuja Laillaha Ilallah Kuinuliwa na adui Jua limewaka Wetu watakatifu Laillaha Ilallah Walijifunga yetu Mateka kubwa Na misikiti nyeupe Laillaha Ilallah Acha theluji ije Ili kusafisha Na tutaweza uhuru Laillaha Ilallah Laillaha Ilallah Laillaha Ilallah English Translation Come, sorrowful people, Let's get into battle. Let our land never diminish anymore, There is no God but Allah. We were raised by the enemy, Whilst the sun has burnt Our great people There is no God but Allah. They had ended our Hostages and villages, And our white mosques, There is no God but Allah, We need the snow, To cover clean our land, To gain recognition forever, There is no god but Allah, There is no god but Allah, There is no god but Allah, 1903-1909 The Sultanate of Zanzibar's first lyrical anthem was made in 1903. Swahilli lyrics Allah ibariki sultani Allah ibariki watu Allah ni mwongozo wetu Uwezo wake hauaminiki Visiwa viwili vitashinda Hakuna mtu anayeweza kutugusa Huruma ya ahadi Kusifu kwa Shahida Kila siku itaenda madhabahuni Ashadu Anna Muhammadan Rasulullah English Translation God save the sultan God bless the watu God bless it's serendipity His power level is unbelievable Between the two islands that will live on Nobody will quit our sovereignity We pledge by charity And the honor of the Martyrs We pledge that the King will hold us free in it's trone I bear witness that Muhammad is the messenger of God 1896-1903 The Sultanate of Zanzibar's first anthem was Machi Kifalme, which was a march with no lyrics made in 1896 by Muhamad Rahin Ustah, of Omani descendent. Category:Horschenberg